


Night after Night

by KeroseneShowers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, idk porn i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeroseneShowers/pseuds/KeroseneShowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's put on these shows for four nights now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night after Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ereri week. I missed out on the second and third prompt, but my submission for the "embarrassment" prompt is here: http://thirstyasslevi.tumblr.com/post/85381381023/lessons-in-abbreviation
> 
> THIS ISN'T THE BEST BUT IT IS WHAT IT IS *Kanye shrug*

Levi should be used to this by now.

From the wall opposite the basement cell's bars, he watches Eren jerk his cock in his cell; fist pumping upward with a steady speed that skitters into a twist around his length. His head lulls to the side with his lips parted, and he's naked, save for his pajama shirt that's half-open and fallen below his shoulders, revealing a light sheen of sweat in the torchlight.

Levi, on the other hand, has steeled his features, and casually looks on with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Levi's going for a bored expression; he chews on the inside of his mouth however, hoping his feigned disinterest is a good enough act that Eren won't see the bulge in his pants.

Eren moans, and Levi realizes he won't notice. He's too busy fucking his hand to open his eyes and stare. Levi takes the time to shift in his place and relieve a little discomfort from his trousers.

He would hate Eren if he weren't so naturally magnetized toward him. He had never expected such an assertive personality from Eren, not even when Levi had stood here, in this same position a couple weeks back and heard Eren vow with such ferocity that he wanted to eliminate each and every Titan. Not even when Eren told him he wasn't afraid of him, and didn't resent him for the overbearing dominance Levi had to exert over him in public. Not even when Eren had started giving him knowing glances, asking for more time with Levi, and for Levi to be the only one to lock him up at night.

The first night that Eren had pulled this stunt, with his hand on his cock and back leaning against the cell walls, Levi had walked off within five seconds. Refusing to believe that what he had stumbled on was on purpose, Levi chalked it up to a mistiming on his part. He hadn't meant to see that. But the next night, Eren was kneeling on his bed again, head thrown back and jerking with intent.

Levi had watched him for a cool minute before managing to say... anything. "Oi. Do that shit on your own time," he had said and approached the bars to lock the door. But the closer he got, the louder Eren's whimpers became.

"Tell me to stop," Eren had gasped. "And I will."

The words had been on the tip of Levi's tongue. He had almost said it. _Stop. Stop it._

But all he did was lean against the stone wall and stare.

He's on day four now of Eren's nightly shows. He's finding it harder now not to goad Eren into doing something more...

As if Eren reads his mind, his free hand travels lower. Eren kneels forward and slips a finger inside himself, playing with his ass and choking out louder, strangled gasps.

"Heichou - " he breathes, and it's all that he needs to say for Levi's resolve to break.

Quickly, in almost lightning-speed, Levi abandons his pseudo-blasé expression and approaches the cell door. "Eren."

Eren slowly opens his eyes and blinks innocently. "Yeah?"

Levi can practically feel his blood boiling at the sight. "Keep going. Prep yourself for me and keep going. And do a thorough job too." When he finishes speaking, he swings open the cell door and walks inside.

"Yes, Captain," Eren says. Levi wants to watch Eren prep himself, wants to see him slip a finger, and then two, and then three inside, undoubtedly quivering at how full it would feel for him. But Levi has to focus on taking off his shirt, his buckles, his pants. He does this carefully, still refusing to give Eren exactly what he wants. He won't show just how much his level of arousal matches the young boy's. He folds his clothes on the nightstand and pauses. The basement is cold, and he sees goosebumps form on his arms, but the noises Eren is making are distracting him from feeling any of it. Eventually, he makes his way to Eren's bed.

Levi wants to hate him. He wants to be livid at Eren's attempts to entice him, to seduce him enough to get him where he is now, kneeling on the boy's bed behind Eren, his cock positioned at Eren's hole. He grips him tightly in his arms, and his head rests on Eren's shoulder.

He doesn't even ask Eren if he's ready, and pushes his tip inside. Eren gasps and buckles under him. It must hurt; spit can only provide so much lubrication. Still, Levi quickly pushes him downward onto the mattress, and roughly positions Eren so that his ass is in the air. Before he starts moving, Levi smacks a cheek, earning him a hiss from the boy. He smacks him again, leaving an imprint on his flesh.

Levi's not mad, not really, but he's going to make it rough to accomodate for the lack of what he _should_ be feeling.

So Levi fucks him, hard; fast. Eren's ass is tight, and judging from the clumsy way in which he fails to balance himself on his elbows, and from the way he's crying out, letting Levi take control for once, Eren's probably inexperienced. Not that Levi minds. For once in the past four fucking days, Levi finally feels like he's got the cards in his hands, all the advantages. And the short grunts he's letting out are dulled in comparison to Eren's long, loud groans. It's appreciated, but Levi still shoves his head down to muffle him against the bed. No one else in the castle needs to know about this just yet.

Levi rolls his hips and keeps going, not breaking his speed and thrusts. They can't indulge in dragging it out, especially Levi. He shouldn't be doing this, after all. He knows better. "Jerk yourself," he grunts when he's close. He watches Eren squeeze a hand between the mattress and his body, and in another minute, Eren cries out, no doubt staining the sheets he's supposed to sleep on.

It's absolutely filthy. The entire situation is very _unlike_ Levi, having abandoned his inclinations toward order and cleanliness when he urged Eren to prep using spit. Hell, he abandoned them the first time he stayed to watch Eren masturbate. But this moment feels _good_ , Eren's warmth around his cock feels _good_ , the sounds that Eren's just made when he comes creates fire in the pit of Levi's stomach, and all his senses are overwhelmed enough that he finally lets go. He thrusts twice before he comes, his seed filling Eren, and he can hear Eren moan at the sensation, but Levi keeps his eyes closed, riding out his orgasm. He doesn't even realizing the drawn-out moan he's released.

Eren's the one that moves first, pulling away and turning so that he's on his back now. Levi swears he's smirking, the little fucking brat. But he says nothing. Maybe it's best they stay silent for a while.

When Levi is sure he's gained back his ability to walk, he gets up and washes his hands. He hears Eren shuffle around on the bed. Levi doesn't dare chance a glance over to him, and concentrates on dressing himself again. When he's clothed, he finally looks over and sees Eren under his covers, seemingly ready for bed, but giving him a curious look.

Levi heads for the door.

"Captain! Wait, I..."

"I'm tired," Levi says. He hesitates before finally looking back.

"But I'll see you tomorrow night."


End file.
